


Ugly Sweaters

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: There's an accident with Jack and Daniel's sweaters and Daniel has a crisis.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slacker and didn't finish this yesterday!! But as long as we have 12 on Christmas, the rest doesn't matter, right? Lol!

It was all General Hammond's fault.

Sure, it seemed innocent enough at first. After a few particularly grueling weeks, Hammond thought it might boost morale to throw an Ugly Christmas Sweater party on the base, and whoever had the ugliest sweater would win a gift card to some restaurant.

Daniel couldn't remember anymore, and to be honest, he didn't care.

For the past hour he'd been hiding in his office, just waiting for everyone to leave so he could make a hasty getaway.

Because he knew if he went back to the party things would get awkward and they'd be the butt of everyone's jokes again, or worse. The thought made him shudder, the last thing he wanted to do was get Jack in trouble - even though it was an honest, stupid coincidence.

All he knew was he wasn't drunk enough to deal with this.

There was a quiet rap on his door, even though it was mostly open.

Daniel casually folded his arms over his sweater. "Come in!"

His heart sank as he saw a certain salt-and-pepper haired head poke around the door.

"Ah, thought I'd find you here!" Jack proclaimed, grinning crookedly.

That grin absolutely shredded Daniel inside, stealing his breath away. He might not be drunk enough to deal with the party, but he was a little too drunk to be around Jack normally.

"Oh, you, know, just catching up on some work," Daniel lied, scooting closer to his desk and tapping some folders in front of him.

"Mmhmm," Jack mused, immediately picking up random trinkets on Daniel's desk and playing with them.

Despite his discomfort, Daniel sighed in exasperation. This caught Jack's attention, and he looked up at Daniel.

"C'mon," he started quietly, "it's just a sweater."

Daniel blanched, almost ready to deny any issue with his sweater, but the words stuck in his throat. Heat burned in his cheeks. Gaze drifting down absentmindedly to Jack’s sweater, Daniel let the bright greens and neon reds burn into his mind as he read the word, one single word, over and over again in his head.

_Naughty._

And then he thought about his own sweater, the same bright green and neon read, except colored the perfect opposite compared to Jack’s.

Naughty and nice.

A great combo for a couple.

Which for several glaringly obvious reasons, they weren’t.

Jack took the ever growing silence as a sign to continue.

“Everyone just thinks it's a funny coincidence - you know that right? No one’s gonna get in trouble, it’s not serious.”

Even without meaning to, it stung. Not serious, meaning no one would report it to a higher up. Meaning there was no way his feelings for Jack would ever be requited. Daniel drew in a long, shuddering breath. Regardless of his personal feelings, Jack was right. No one actually cared about their accidental matching sweaters, and if they did, they’d all be too drunk the next day to remember. He was just being a downer and bringing the night down. It was a party after all, wasn’t it?

“You’re right, I don’t know why I was so worried,”Daniel lied yet again.

In all honesty, his worries damn near melted away with the soft smile Jack gave him.

“C’mon Mr. Nice, they’re probably gonna announce the winner sooner than later,” Jack chuckled, beckoning Daniel to come out of his office with him.

Daniel wished he could say Jack’s dashing, debonair smile took all of his anxieties away. He still couldn’t help but worry if his absence was noticed, and what people thought about it. Would they wonder if their jokes had any truth to it? What would he do -

As he went through the doorway, Jack grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. His mouth enveloped Daniel’s, hands sliding from his shoulders to hold his face. It was rough - _he_ was rough - and Daniel melted into his touch. Like they had a mind of their own, his hands slid up Jack’s chest and he grabbed a fistful of sweater - that damn sweater - and pulled him closer.

Too soon Jack pulled away, breathing heavily, and the loss of force caused Daniel to stumble forward. Easily, and like he was expecting it, Jack caught him and steadied him on his feet again, with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. God, his _mouth_ that was just all over Daniel’s!

“Wh- _what_ -”

“Just upholding tradition,”Jack said innocently, pointing up.

Daniel whipped his head up, and poorly taped to his door frame was a nice little mistletoe sprig. If his face wasn’t already flushed, he was sure it would be now. He refused to look back at Jack, trying to will himself out of this moment. The last thing he wanted to see was the look on Jack’s face, or hear his remarks about how Daniel just went with it. Then, the mistletoe was gently plucked off the door. Daniel followed it all the way down and watched Jack pocket it.

“But, you know, sometimes tradition needs a little shove in the right direction.”

It made perfect sense why Jack got the Naughty sweater.

With a shake of his head, Daniel pulled him in for another kiss - no mistletoe needed.

~~~

“And the winner of the Ugly Sweater contest is……”

The crowd waited in anticipation -

“Teal’c!”

There was silence. Then, starting from a distance, the tinny sound of “We Wish You A Merry Christmas” grew louder and louder. People began to shield their eyes from the obnoxious blinking lights on Teal’c’s sweater. Music, lights, bright clashing colors and busy designs - the works.

Teal’c took the gift card with a cheeky Jaffa grin.

He had it in the bag.


End file.
